Fighting Back::
by itachifangirl2424
Summary: With a war is about to break out, and Akatsuki is on the move; Naruto thought his troubles couldn't get any worse! Well think again! Summary will change later! NarXSas OC x Itachi
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Please note that I DO NOT own Naruto, All Rights belong to the rightful owner and creator. Warning: Story contains violence, abuse, mention of underage drinking, teen pregnancy and cursing._**

**_Rating: T (May change to M)_**

**_AN: I want to thank my beta __Uchihachick67510, for all her hard work in editing this chapter! _**

**_Summary__: With a war is about to break out, and Akatsuki is on the move; Naruto thought his troubles couldn't get any worse! Well think again!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**AN: Sorry for the horrible summary, but please bear with me! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Naruto_::Fighting Back:::_**

_**Chapter One: Enter two cloak figures.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Drip,Drip,Drip**_

Nara Shikamaru was known as a chronically lazy person, even back in the Academy days where he refused to take a test as he found it far too troublesome, but even with his sluggish attitude the teen had an IQ that reached over 200 and a way of thinking that placed him ahead of his target, easily allowing him to set up traps.

_**Drip,Drip,Drip**_

Despite being a certified genius nothing could prepare the teen for this moment; he was petrified. Blood was everywhere as Sarutobi Asuma, his sensei kneeled before him slowly dying from a fatal attack caused by a member of the Akatsuki.

_**Drip, Drip, Drip.**_

"Shikamaru you have to snap out of it" Yamanaka Ino exclaimed as she continued to try her best to heal the older man with her amatory healing methods and help her friend overcome what had happen.

When the other boy didn't respond Akimichi Chouji, the third member of team ten took opportunity of the moment to turn his attention onto the kunoichi "Ino, can you save him?" He asked, referring to their team leader.

The blond girl quickly shook her head. "I'm not sure, his heart is beating very slowly and he has internal damage." She confessed, some tears starting to form as she continued to focus all of her energy into healing Azuma-sensei.

Upon hearing this, something inside Shikamaru finally snapped him out of his stunned trance. "Chouji, hurry up and take Azuma-sensei to Konoha Hospital. Ino, go along with him to keep his heart beating." He ordered, gazing down upon their injured squad leader. "Don't die on me sensei..." Shikamaru chanted to himself over and over again under his breath, dusting himself of the dirt on his pants and focused on the situation at hand.

The other two teens quickly glanced at one another before, giving a hurried nod to Shikamaru. "Right!" They shouted as they gathered the injured man with purpose, quickly so they can transport him to their ordered destination.

"I'm not giving you my bounty!" A voice snarled, Shikamaru swiftly recognized as Kakuzu, a member of Akatsuki, and another man who took part in their sensei's down fall.

"Damn it." He mumbled, glancing over towards Ino, who at the moment, was holding Azuma sensei up against her shoulder. _"This is not good, we have to get him to a hospital soon or we'll lose him!" _He thought bitterly as he glanced back over at Kakuzu who was closing in, ready to strike at any given moment when suddenly he was thrown backwards towards the other Akatsuki member. About half a second later, two mysterious figured dressed fully in navy blue cloaks, gracefully landing on the ground in front of the three teens. The brunette was shocked, had Lady Tsunade send for more back up? No, something wasn't adding up he thought as he watched Kakuzu pull himself up onto his feet.

"Ouch you little shit, that hurt!" Kakuzu snarled, spiting up some blood. "I don't know who you are but, I'm going to kill you for that." He threatened, pulling out a kunai from within his cloak. His eyes were starting to flash with dark content as he focused his sights on the two new arrivals.

"Hold on Kakuzu, let's find out who our new prey is before you go killing them." A white haired man told his partner as he blocked the path with his staff.

"Well then hurry up Hidan, this is wasting enough of my time as it is." Kakuzu growled, drawing his kunai back underneath his cloak for the time being.

Hearing this, one of the figures closing in towards Ino started to chuckle rather piercingly as he peeled back the hood of his cloak, revealing his short, spiky ivory black hair. "Really, you believe you'll be able to kill us? What a laugh!" By the sound of the voice, the teens could tell that the male was young, maybe in his early twenties. "You really don't want to mess with us, buddy!" He exclaimed evenly. "Isn't that right, Ichigo!" He added with a loud pat on his friends shoulder.

The three teens could hear a sigh being let out from the other blue figure, finally deiced l to pull their hood down as well only to reveal short red hair that was pulled back by what looked like black headband. "Really, Takuya, do you need to be so loud?" the one known as Ichigo complained, reveling to be a female as she turned and faced the three teens behind her. "We're on your side, so let me help you heal Azuma san." She spoke softly bending down to get a closer look at the injured man. "Please, rest him down so I can heal him quickly" she muttered hastily removing her black carrying bag that firmly hung from her shoulder.

"What?" Ino shuttered confused by the older woman's actions.

"Ino" Shikamaru stepped in for some added aid. "Just do as she says, ok?" He told her with a nod.

The blond girl quickly shook her head. "Right." She mumbled placing their sensei down in front of the red head, who swiftly got to work placing her pale hands onto of the older man's chest, with intent to healing all inner and outer injuries the man may have.

While the young woman healed their sensei, her companion known as Takuya occupied his attention onto the two Akatsuki members. "Hm let see" he muttered tapping his forehead with his right index finger "Ah right, Kakuzu of Taki, also known as Waterfall Village, Personal data: **Birthday:**August 15th, **Blood Type:** A, **Height:** 185 cm and **Weight:** 63.2 kg." he spoke smoothly as he turned his attention away from Kakuzu and onto the other man "And we can't forget your partner Hidan of Yu, also known as Hot Springs Village, Personal data: **Birthday:** April 2nd, Blood** Type:** B, **Weight:** 56.8 kg and **Height:** 177.1 cm, isn't that right?" He grinned happily.

The two missing nin's glanced at each other before Hidan choose to speak up "How is it that you collected such data?" He questioned the ivory haired man.

Takuya chuckled wagging a finger at the two older men "Wouldn't you like to know" he said rather smugly as a smirk promptly appeared on his rose colored lips, when suddenly he could feel a pull of charka being injected near the two older men. _"It's not coming from them, but where..." _he thought with his sliver eyes scanning their surroundings.

"Well it looks like, we'll have to finish this up next time" Hidan declared looking rather grim. "We're needed elsewhere." He added and with that, both men vanished, leaving only the sand and leaves dancing in their escape.

Sighing, Takuya raked his fingers through his hair. "Shit." He cursed. Annoyed with the fact that he couldn't prevent the two fugitive men from getting away, he slowly turned and made his way towards his friends' direction. "How's he doing?" he asked kneeling down next to the red head.

"He's pretty much all healed up, but he's in need of a blood replacement pill and some much needed rest from all the blood he lost" She respond, wiping her bloody hands onto a old worn-out handkerchief that she removed from within her cloak. "We should start making our way to Konoha so lady Tsunade knows everything is fine as well getting Asuma san the treatment he needs." She stated pulling her carrying bag back onto her slim shoulder.

Her ivory hair friend nodded with agreement "Yea, that sounds like a great idea but, first don't you think we should properly introduce ourselves?" He chuckled

Ichigo laughed, "Yea, you're right!" She agreed with a nod as she turned to the Konoha nin. "My apologies for not introducing ourselves sooner." She told the three younger nin's as she bowed her head in regret.

Shikamaru stepped forward waving dismissive hand. "No it's fine, after all you saved our sensei." The brunette said with a thankful smile.

"But still..." The red head butted in as she turned towards her friend. "My friend here is Takuya Rin" she established

"Pleasure to meet you!" her friend chuckled giving them a friendly smile.

The red beamed as she witnessed Takuya's friendly nature as she continued the rest of her introduction. "And I'm Ichigo, it's an honor to meet you." She told them as her red hair began to blow in the company of the wind, allowing the teens to get a better look at the young woman. What their sight caught was her bright azure eyes that glowed radiantly as she intently watch at the group, analyzing their every move. Though the younger nin didn't seem to mind as they gazed in awe, weather it was from the mention of her last name or taking in how beautiful the young woman looked as the warm breeze brushed along her. Moments later, Shikamaru stepped forward breaking the trance that he and the others seemed to in as he began to introduce his teammates.

"No the pleasure is ours; I'm Shikamura Nara," the brunette said as he turned to his towards his two companions, "and these two are Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka." He indicated as his two friends greeted with a hello and an expressed gratitude towards the two adults.

* * *

**_AN: Rather short, but hopefully you like it! _**

**_Naruto and Co will be making their appearance in the next chapter!_**

**_Review and I'll give you a cookie!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Please note that I DO NOT own Naruto, All Rights belong to the rightful owner and creator. **_

**AN: I would like to thank my beloved beta Uchihachick67510 for editing this chapter, and for dealing with all my spelling errors! xD**

**_Warning: Story contains violence, abuse, mention of underage drinking, teen pregnancy and cursing._**

**_Rating: T (May change to M)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Summary__: With a war is about to break out, and Akatsuki is on the move; Naruto thought his troubles couldn't get any worse! Well think again! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_AN: Summary will probably change, once more chapters are published!_**

_

* * *

_

…_**:::Fighting Back:::…**_

_**Chapter Two: Leaf Village  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"And I'm Ichigo"

As soon as that last sentence left her mouth, Ichigo was already beginning to regret everything she had said. She felt so foolish illuminating her real name like that, especially when days ago she deiced she was going to use a phony instead of her actual real one. _"Well there goes that plan_" she chuckled silently although, it could've been worse she imagined; if she spoke her mother's maiden name instead.

"Ichigo?" Her friend called snapping her out of her haziness.

"Sorry about that." She laughed, nervously waving a hand clearly embarrassed. "God, I'm such a mess." She thought miserably as the butterflies in her stomach slowly began to stir wildly. "What were you saying?" She asked forcing a smile.

Takuya chuckled and gave a hard pat on the red heads shoulder. "We said that, we'd best be heading back to the Leaf village" he answered with another pat as if he was giving her a silent message that everything was going to be fine.

"Ah right." Ichigo nodded with an agreement. "Asuma san still needs to get some treatment and I expect that Lady Tsunade is waiting for our arrival." She muttered as she helped Ino pull their sensei up and over Takuya's shoulder.

"If we hurry, we should arrive back in the village in at least an hour." Shikamaru exclaimed as he held gather Asuma's belongings.

"Then, let's get going." Chouji huffed, ready to embark on their journey back.

"Or we could easily use a transportation justu." Takuya suggested as he adjusted the weight of the man that rested on his shoulder.

"Justu for transportation?" Ino questioned as a look of confusion clouded her face.

"Yea, its called Hiraishin." Ichigo clarified. "This technique is used to travel quickly from place to place" She enlightened them.

"So please gather around, so we can leave quickly." She ordered, ushering them to draw together. Quickly moving her hands, she began the justu. "I'll try to land us near the entrance of the village, after that lets hurry towards the hospital." She told them as she glanced towards the three younger teens who nodded in compliance.

"Right!" They shouted and just like that, the six nin disappeared and reappeared in front of the gates of the Left Village.

"I can't believe it!" Ino explained, shocked by the sudden change of location. "In a blink of an eye…" She mumbled in loss of words as they took off down the streets of the village with the two older nins following not too far behind.

"It's just a little further." Shikamaru hollered back, dodging village bystanders as they headed towards a large white building.

"Ok let's move it." Ichigo shouted and they increased their speed as they sped forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain knuckle head ninja was training hard deep into the woods on the far side of the village. "Damn it!" Came from the frustrated blonde hair, blue eyed teen as he glared down at green leaf they rested in the palm of his hand.

"Naruto, why don't you take a break? You've been at it for three hours?" His sliver haired sensei suggested as he glanced up from his novel.

The blonde, now known as Naruto huffed in annoyance. "A few more tries, then I'll take a break Kakashi sensei." He declared as he picked off another leaf from a nearby tree. "Ok let's do this!" He shouted as he focused all his energy onto the leaf.

* * *

Miles away, the members of Akatsuki gathered around as they drew to a close in sealing the Sanbi into the gigantic statue known as the King of Hell. "Hidan, Kakuzu it's about time you showed." The leader announced at the two new arrivals as they took their place on the statue's hand.

"Our apologies leader sama." Hidan mumbled as he poured his charka into the statue in which he stood. "Kakuzu's side-job ran us into a bit of a bind." He admitted.

"Be quiet, Hidan." Kakuzu hiss in annoyance as he mimicked the other and as he also poured charka into the hand.

"No shocker there." One of the Akatsuki chuckled from across the room. "You two are always getting into trouble when Kakuzu insists on doing one of his side jobs." The shark looking man declared.

The blonde beside him nodded in agreement "Yea, but what do you expect with Kakuzu's greed for money and Hidan's urge to kill." He exclaimed wildly.

"And that's why they make the perfect pair." The leader added in as he watched the Sanbi disappear into the mouth of the King. "Now, does anyone have anything to say before we start extracting the Nibi?" He inquired, scanning the group that stood around him.

"No, were good on our end." The blonde proclaimed. "What about you Uchiha?" he asked gazing at the sharingan holder.

"Nothing to share." He answered rather bored, as his eyes travel along the room.

"And you Hidan?" The leader questioned as his gaze returned to the two men.

"We ran into some ninja from the Hidden leaf, while on a side job." He stated rather annoyed.

The leaders eyes widened in surprise. "Was the nine tailed Jinchuuriki present?" He hastily inquired.

"No, but one of the Twelve Elite Guardians of the Fire Country Daimyou, Sarutobi Asuma was." Kakuzu answered with glee as he remember how the man lied there bleeding, as he waited at deaths door.

"And how does this deem important?" The female Akatsuki demanded.

"It's important, because when we went to finish them off, two blue cloak wearing masks showed up and ruined all the fun." He huffed in annoyance because of those bastards; he couldn't collect his bounty on Sarutobi's head.

"Blue cloaks? Doesn't sound like ANBU?" The blue looking fish man stated as he turned to his partner. "What do you think Itachi?" He asked with a grin.

The Uchiha shook his head "Leaf ANBU wouldn't wear something so bold even if they were called as a support." He answered as he turned his attention onto Hidan. "Maybe, from a different village?" he suggested

"That's what we were thinking." He agreed. "Those brats had no clue who those cloak figures were until after they announce that they were on the same side." Hidan enlighten them as he turned towards the leader. "But the annoying part is they know a lot about us." He said pointing back in-between himself and his partner.

"Well isn't that out of the ordinary." The leader murmured in interest, few knew about the existents of Akatsuki and those who did, held a jinchuuriki within the walls of their dwelling. "Were you able to remove their masks or collect any information before your departure?"

Kakuzu grinned, "We didn't have to, and they did that in our favor." He chuckled as he stretched his arm out. "Look for yourselves." He retorted as a ball of mist poured down from his hands and into the center of the cave for all to see. As the mist settled a clear picture appear of two cloaked figures the tallest individual, was a male with short spiky ivory hair with emerald eyes. While, the other was a young woman; with short ruby hair that was hauled back by what looked like black headband and had brilliant azure eyes.

"As for information wise, the guy's name Takuya, or at least that's what the girl called him." Hidan added in as he watched the other members take in the image before him.

"And the girl, did you catch her name?" The leader grumble slowly evaporating the mist with a wave of his hand.

Kakuzu nodded "Yea her name is…"

"Ichigo." Itachi spoke up as he watched the ball slowly dissolve. "Her name is Ichigo, Pein sama" he repeated as his eyes locked with Pein's.

"You know her?" Kisame questioned, shocked by his partners sudden change of demeanor.

"Yes." He replied "We were childhood friends; however I haven't seen her since the night of the massacre." He stated bluntly as his sharingan whirl madly as he said, "She also holds a blood connect to the nine tail jinchuuriki"

Laughter broke out from Pein as he lowered the Nibi jinchuuriki onto the platform for extraction "Watch her closely Zetsu, this may act in our favor" He ordered.

"Yes Pein sama." The man muttered as pulled himself back into the shadows.

* * *

Back in Konoha, team ten and their two new companions sat patiently outside Asuma's hospital room as the medical nins finished treating the injured man. "I see you made it safely" A familiar voice spoke as a pair of footsteps echoed towards the group.

"Yes, but I can't say the same for everyone." Ichigo answered as her azure met golden brown. "It's been a while lady Tsunade or can I still call you old hag?" She joked, pulling the older woman into a warm embrace.

"Ever the jokester Strawberry chan." She laughed pulling back.

The red head moaned in distress. "Don't let shin chan hear you call me that or I'll never hear the end of it" She pleaded with a weary smile.

"I don't know, I think it would be great payback for all the times you embarrassed him in front of his little friends." Takuya suggested with a smug grin. "I say you do it Lady Tsunade." He exclaimed, dodging the blows to the face that his friend was giving him.

"Hey you two cut it out." The Hokage demanded, breaking up the small brawl between friends. "Shikamaru, you and your team are free to go, and don't worry about the mission report, we'll worry about it when Asuma san is awake." She told the teens as she grabbed the two cloaked adults by the back of their hoods "And you two will be coming with me, we have much to talk about." She stated with a tug.

Ichigo sighed "Yea, yea we get it" she wheezed from a lack of air. "So…Let… Go!" she gasped pulling at her cloak trying to gain by her lack of air.

The older blonde laughed "sorry about that" she told the two as she released their hoods, allowing the two fall to the floor in a slump.

Rubbing her sore neck Ichigo glared up at the older women_ "_Crazy bitch_" _she swore under her breath as she pulled herself together.

"Come now you two, we have lots to talk about" the blond command ushering the two to follow.

Takuya sighed as he glanced towards the three younger nins_ "_I guess we'll see you kids later" he mumbled before setting off after his friend; who decide to moved out without a word.

* * *

_**Ok that's it for chapter two!**_

_**I would like to thank my beloved beta Uchihachick67510**_  
_**for editing this chapter! **_

_**Please remember to leave a REVIEW!**_

_**It only takes a minute, so please!**_

_**Thanks!~**_


	3. AN

Hello Everybody!

No I did not fall off the face of the planet. However I have been super busy with my first semester of College, which is one of the many reasons why I have yet to update any of my stories. Another reason being that until recently I had major writers block, but I believe I'm finally ready to write and post some new chapters in the next couple of weeks. Expect at least two-three chapters around the 20th of December or sooner.

For more up to the date Notes please check out my Quizilla account, I usually update my journals every couple of weeks to let everyone know what I've been up to and when I plan on updating.

Until Then,

Itachifangirl2424

Ps: Sorry for any misspellings I've been pulling some late nighter's recently due to finals coming up and last minutes projects.


End file.
